greysanatomynorgefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Derek Shepherd
Før serien Derek er uteksaminert ved "Bowdoin College" og dro til "Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons for Medical School". Han har fire søstre, ni nieser og fem nevøer. Han liker kaffeis, single-malt whisky, en god sigar innimellom. Og han liker også fluefiske og ferjer. Han jukser på kryssordet på søndager, han danser aldri offentlig. Yndlingsromanen hans er "Og Solen Går Sin Gang", og yndlingsbandet er "The Clash". Yndligsfargen er blå, indigo. Arret han har i pannen er grunnet til at han ikke kjører motorsykkel noe mer. I serien Sesong 1 Derek ankommer Seattle Grace Hospital som ny sjef for nevrokirurgi, en jobb med en lønn på 2 millioner dollar i året. Kort tid etter at han ankommer, møter han Meredith Grey og har en one-night stand med henne, for så å oppdage at hun er en ny turnuslege på sykehuset hvor han nylig har begynt å arbeide. Selv om hun i utgangspunktet avviser hans tilnærmelser, sier Meredith til slutt ja til å gå på en date med Derek. Hans personlighet og gode utseende gjør at han kalles «McDreamy» av Meredith og vennene hennes. Forholdet deres får en brå slutt når Dereks fraseparerte kone Addison Montgomery ankommer Seattle uanmeldt, noe som gjør det klart at hun ønsker å gi ekteskapet en ny sjanse. Sesong 2 Derek sliter med å velge, han slår opp med Meredith og gir forholdet med Addison en nye sjanse. Deres forsøk på å reparere ekteskapet blir anstrengt når Derek innrømmer han hadde blitt forelsket i Meredith, og han blir sjalu når hun begynner og date igjen. De har sex sammen på et sykehus ball, som Richard arrangerer for niesen sin, og Derek bekjenner sin kjærlighet til Meredith neste dag. Derek føler seg i utgangspunktet skyldig for å ha såret Addison, men blir sint når hun søker trøst i hans tidligere beste venn Mark Sloan, som hun tidligere hadde hatt en affære med. Addison drar til slutt fra Seattle for å jobbe i en privat praksis i Los Angeles drevet av hennes college venner. Dereks forhold til Mark er fortsatt anspent i flere måneder etter at Mark blir overført for å arbeide ved Seattle Grace Hospital, men de to klarer til slutt å reparere vennskapet. Sesong 3 Meredith dater både Derek og hennes nye kjæreste Finn Dandridge i en kort periode, til slutt velger hun å være sammen med Derek. Etter en ferje ulykke, redder Derek Meredith fra å drukne. Meredith blir stadig mer deprimert etter hendelsen, noe som forårsaker en økende frakobling mellom dem. Det blir klart at forholdet kanskje ikke kommer til å vare når han vil ha mer enn det hun vil. Han møter også en mystisk kvinne som senere viser seg å være Lexie Grey, Merediths halvsøster, men Derek visste ikke dette da han møtte henne. Når sesongen avsluttes henger forholdet i en tynn tråd. Sesong 4 Da Merediths yngre halvsøster Lexie Grey kommer til Seattle Grace som en ny turnuslege og Derek liker henne umiddelbart, nor som irriterer Cristina og Meredith. Derek begynner så å presse Meredith til å lage en større forpliktelse til forholdet deres enn hun føler seg i stand til, og paret slår opp. De har imidlertid sex i et hvilerom på sykehuset, og de fortsetter å ha "slå opp sex" i flere uker, uten å være i et forhold. Meredith bestemmer seg for at hun ønsker å forplikte seg til Derek, men finner ut at Derek har kysset hans operasjons sykepleier, Rose, så de slår opp igjen. Derek begynner og date Rose og Meredith starter en nevrokirurgisk klinisk studie på pasienter med ondartet hjernesvulst, og verver Derek som konsulent nevrokirurg. Meredith og Dereks mot får en knekk når deres kliniske studie mislykkes igjen og igjen. Meredith får vite at de får en siste pasient, og vis pasienten ikke overlever så er studie over. Meredith lyver til Derek og sier at de har frem til midnatt. De mister den første pasienten men klarer og redde den siste pasienten og Meredith går til Dereks tomt og skisserer det som skal bli deres hus i lys, hun nevner noe om deres fremtidige barn. Derek finner henne der og kysser henne lidenskapelig, men må dra for å avslutte sitt forhold med Rose, og ber Meredith om å vente på ham der. Sesong 5 Etter at Derek slår opp med Rose, blir hun sint siden Derek sa at han var over Meredith. Hun går så langt som å fortelle henne at hun er gravid med barnet hans og hun stikker en skalpell i hånden hans i operasjonssalen. Hun innser at på grunn av Derek er hun ikke lenger den sykepleieren alle doktorene vil ha i operassjonssalen noe mer, og hun drar for en ny stilling, noe som gjør at Meredith og Derek kan fortsette deres forhold. Senere ber Meredith Derek om å flytte inn sammen med henne, men ønsker ikke at hennes romkamerater skal flytte ut. Derek vil at Izzie og Alex skal flytte ut, men han aksepterer det etter hvert. Dereks mor, Carolyn, møter Meredith for første gang. Hun godkjenner henne og forteller Derek at han bare ser ting i svart/hvitt, og at Meredith ikke gjør det og at det er det han trenger i livet sitt. Før hun forlater, gir hun Derek gifteringen sin, så han kan gi den til Meredith. Derek er sjokkert fordi da innser han at hans mor aldri hadde trodd at Addison var "den ene" for ham. Nå som Derek har ringen, må han bare finne den riktige måten å fri til Meredith på, men er bekymret for at hun er ikke klar for ekteskap, men innser at hun er det når hun kommer med en kommentar om å ha hans barn. Derek havner i en alvorlig depresjon, og nekter å gå på jobb etter å ha mistet en gravid pasient og han blir truffet av et søksmål. Hans depresjon blir dypere etter at han møter sine advokater, og de forteller ham at han har mistet flere pasienter enn han er reddet. Han vender tilbake til sykehuset, men bare for å fortelle Richard at han ikke er i drift. Når Meredith møter Derek senere, avslører hun at hun vet om ringen og han skyter den inn i skogen med et balltre og roper til henne, "Gå hjem". Meredith forlater Derek alene etter at dette skjer, og Derek er redd for å ringe henne. Sjefen drar til han og sier at Meredith er ikke "redd for mørket", og at han burde ringe henne og unnskylde seg. Når hun dukker opp ved campingvogna, forteller Derek Meredith at han elsker henne og spør henne om hun fremdeles vil elske ham om han ikke er en kirurg noe mere. Hun sier nei, så forteller hun ham om Izzies hudkreft som har spredt seg til hjernen hennes. Derek er "en av rundt 20 mennesker i verden som kan redde henne. Og jeg vet ikke om jeg kan respekterer noen som kan gå bort fra en gave som det. Så vennligst ikke." Hun viser ham Izzies skanninger. Det er ganske ille, sier hun, og kjørte, mens han inspiserer dem. Derek gjør seg klar for Izzies operasjon, men han forteller Meredith at han er ikke klar. Han forteller henne at han trenger henne til å si ja, men hun sier at hun ikke skal noe sted og at hun tror på ham. Da Richard vil vite hvorfor Derek og Meredith ikke er ute og feirer suksessen med operasjonen, forteller Derek Richard at hun har avslått ham to ganger. Richard ber Meredith om å vente på heisen, og når dørene åpnes, ser hun hvorfor: Derek er inni og heisen som er dekorert med skanninger av alle inngrep de har gjort sammen. Han forteller stadier av deres forhold som de spilles ut i hvert enkelt tilfelle. Og til slutt viser han henne post-op skanninger av de forskjellige livene de har reddet i løpet av årene, og Izzies hjerne. "Du fikk meg inn i operasjonssalen," forteller han henne "Hvis det er en krise, fryser du ikke, du beveger deg fremover. Du legger resten av oss til side fordi du har sett verre, du overlevde verre, og du vet at vi overlever også. Du sier du er mørkt og svingete. Det er ikke en feil, det er en styrke. Det gjør deg til den du er. Jeg skal ikke gå ned på kne, jeg skal ikke spørre deg et spørsmål. Jeg elsker deg, Meredith Grey, og jeg vil tilbringe resten av livet mitt med deg," "Og jeg vil tilbringe resten av livet mitt med deg", svarer hun, og så kysser de. thumb|250px|Meredith og Derek kysser. ("[[Now Or Never")]] Izzie starter planleggingen av bryllupet, som er mer hennes drøm enn deres. Etterhvert gir de bryllupet til Izzie slik at hun kan gifte seg med Alex. Senere, skriver de ned sine løfter på en Post-it lapp, fordi de innså at de ikke hadde tid til å gifte seg på rådhuset, de kom opp med følgende løfter: 1. Å elske hverandre selv når vi hater hverandre, 2. Og aldri forlate den andre, 3. Å ta vare på hverandre når vi er gamle, senile og illeluktende - "dette er for alltid." De to underskriver Post-it lappen, og Meredith erklærer at dette er bryllupet deres og Derek kysser bruden sin. Senere, går de to for å se etter Ukjent, som senere viser seg å være George. De stresser ham inn til operasjon, men hjertet hans stopper, og hans skjebne forblir ukjent. Sesong 6 Den sjette sesongen fortsetter med at George blir erklært hjernedød. Og senere våkner Izzie etter at hun fikk hjertestans, og hun bestemmer at George ville ha donert alle organene, da lommeboken hans ble borte i ulykken. Derek blir så tilbudt stillingen som sjef over kirurgi på sykehuset, når de ønsker å presse Richard. Derek er trofast som venn mot Richard og vil at de skal vurdere å beholde han som sjef, men sjefen er ikke så god i å overtale styret om å la han fortsette som sjef. Samtidig feirer Meredith og Derek ekteskapet rundt om i hele huset, noe som også er en måte for Meredith å takle Georges død. Senere, etter en måned så bryter endelig Meredith sammen og Derek trøster henne. Det blir også avslørt at Seattle Grace skal slå seg sammen med Mercy West. I denne tiden ser ikke Derek og Richard øye til øye med hvordan situasjonen blir håndtert, og forholdet deres begynner å surne. Fletta av de to sykehusene, Mercy West og Seattle Grace, forårsaker et press på alle. Meredith er på bedringens vei etter å ha donert en del av leveren hennes for å redde sin alkoholiserte far. Senere i sesongen, blir Derek utfordret med en uopererbar svulst på ryggraden til en av labteknikerene, Isaac. Selv om sjefen forbyr Derek i å gjøre det, siden det er en kostbar og umulig operasjon, gjør han det allikevel. Etter 10 timer med stirring på ryggmargen hans uten noen plan, oppdager sjefen han og beordrer ham til å stoppe. Senere spør Isaac Derek om han rett og slett kan kutte i ryggmargen for å bli kvitt svulsten, for på den måten kan i det minste leve som lammet fra livet. Derek nevner det for Richard, og han gir Derek tillatelse til å operere, siden det vil gå raskt og enkelt. Men, så avslører Derek til operasjonsteamet at de faktisk ikke skal kutte ryggmargen, men å gå inn og avslutte det de begynte. Senere finner Richard ut hva Derek faktisk gjør, men Arizona Robbins stopper ham fra å komme inn, og han går bort kvalm. Etter en 26 timer lang operasjon, lykkes Derek i å fjerne hele svulsten uten å lamme Isaac. Derek går til sjefen for å tilby våpenhvile. Men han sier bare at han er sparket, og at han må forlate sykehuset umiddelbart. Derek forteller ham det samme Isaac fortalte ham om drift en gang: "Gå hjem, sov på det, så kan vi snakke mer i morgen..". Etterhvert ser det ut til at de har ordnet opp og han fortsetter å jobbe på SGMWH. Men forholdet går på en ny smell når Derek finner ut at sjefen har begynt å drikke igjen, og han føler seg tvunget til å få sjef Webber fjernet som sjef for kirurgi. Det er gjort veldig klart i episodene at Derek hadde blandede følelser om å fjerne Richard helt som sjef, og han gir Richard et valg om å gå på rehabilitering, og eventuelt fortsette der han slapp etter, eller og slutte, noe som gjør det klart at han ikke ønsker at Richard skal slutte. Han blir midlertidig sjef på sykehuset, mens Richard går på anonyme alkoholikere møter og blir frisk. En av de første tingene han gjør er at han ansetter Dr.April Kepner og Dr.Megan Mostow igjen, og han sier at de fortjener en ny sjanse. Han gir også Richard en jobb som overlege i generell kirurgi så lenge de venter på styrets svar på om Richard får tilbake jobben som sjef. I den siste episoden ankommer Gary Clark sykehuset, og han er der for å drepe Derek, Lexie og Richard, som straff for at de ikke klarte å redde kona hans. Derek blir skutt og får livstruende skader. Cristina sier ja til å operere Derek, så lenge Meredith holder seg unna OS. Han ankommer salen når Cristina operer, og sier han vil fullføre det han begynte. Meredith kommer løpende inn og sier at det er verre for Derek om hun blir skutt, da hun også er alle de tre legenes nærmeste person. Men Jackson klarer og lure ham til å tro at Derek dør, uten at Meredith vet det. Dereks liv er reddet, men når Meredith operer Owen mister hun barnet hun bærer på. Og i garderoben før hun går til Derek som spør etter henne kaster hun testen i søpla. Sesong 7 Det første Derek gjør i den nye sesongen er å slutte som sjef. Han kommer seg etter at han ble skutt med å kjøre fort og havner i fengsel. Han fortsetter med dette helt til Meredith nekter å betale han ut, og avslører da at hun gjorde det på grunn av hennes frykt for at han dø. Senere forteller Meredith om spontanaborten, og de bestemmer seg for å fortsette å prøve. Søsteren hans, Amelia Shepherd, besøker han, og til slutt blir de gjenforent over farens død. Derek kommer nærmere Cristina siden hun ikke kan forholde seg til noen andre på grunn av traumer hun led under skyting, noe som har gjort henne i stand til å operere. Han bruker all sin tid på Cristinas innflyttingsfest med henne på taket, hvor de snakker om dagligdagse ting og han holder et øye med henne når hun er bartender. Senere drar de på fisketur, hvor Derek forteller henne at hun er spesiell. Cristina begynner å grine, noe som indikerer at hun har et gjennombrudd. Han har fremdeles problemer (eter skytingen), noe som gjenspeiles når han tar i mot ofre fra skytingen på et lokalt college til SG for behandling.